Listen to my Heart
by Grapefruit Tea
Summary: Hinata: shy, insecure, the new girl. Gaara: tough, emotionless, the classic 'bad boy.' Their love of music binds them together. But when crazed fangirls, a perverted blonde, and 'the perfect girl' get in the way, trouble sprouts. GaaHina, an old story..
1. Flowers for Mama

My first ever fanfiction. I actually found this a long time ago and now I'm working on it again.

I apologize for its mild cheesiness o-( . )-o

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata stood by the window of the flower shop and gulped. She sighed in the frigid, autumn air and looked down at her shoes. She was exhausted. 

_Exhausted and sad at the same time; how wonderful_. She rolled her eyes and stared at the flowers inside.

_How pretty, _she thought. _I wonder which one mother would like._ Hinata had to choose a nice one. With mama dying and winter arriving, she wanted to make her mother as happy as possible.

Placing her hand on the door knob and opening it, she quickly stepped in. The warmth in the shop welcomed her and she loved it. The plants had a sweet aroma and it was very colorful in there.

Hinata placed the bag of Grape hyacinths in her backpack and hastily ran back to her apartment. Climbing the stairs, she dropped a few flowers since her bag wasn't properly zipped up.

_Just a few more flights,_ she said to herself. _Would mama be angry? I was out for an hour and this neighborhood is dangerous. Nahh, I just went out for flowers. She can't be upset just for that. Besides, I'm doing something nic-_

Suddenly, she was blasted with a cold wind, making Hinata's skirt fly up. She flinched, fell back and the Grape hyacinths landed on the stairs. Hinata struggled to keep her balance, but was knocked down by another gust.

" Ouch!" she cried. _Oh no, I can't get up! I can't move my arm!_

She could hear distant running, coming closer and closer. They were footsteps!

Hinata panicked, for they were too loud to be a woman's. Almost stomps. _I'm in trouble! What if it's someone guy that….No!_

Trying to turn her head, a dark figure stooped over her. She blinked and saw a man with a brown mustache. That was all she could make out.

" Hey, are you alright?" he asked. Hinata forced herself up and looked at the stranger. He was tall, pale and was probably in his thirties._ Thirties?!_

Hinata jumped back and clenched on to her backpack, startled.

"O-oh, I'm alright." She quickly gathered her flowers and started up the stairs. She ran even faster this time. At the corner of her eye, she saw him staring at her.

Hinata unlocked the apartment door and ran in. She shut it and placed her backpack on a couch. Glancing down at her arm, she saw that it was bleeding at the elbow and placed a band-aid on it. Her knees hurt as well but Hinata was too petrified to care. _What a strange man, _she thought and wondered why he was watching her.

It was now dark outside and the wind was blowing hard. More tree leaves flew away, creating a dull cloud of yellow, orange and brown.

It was almost winter and the fall season was hard enough to live through. Hinata's heart sank, knowing that in a few days, her mother would be gone. She could not contain her sadness, for she loved her mother dearly.

Hinata lived with her mama ever since her parents were divorced. Her sister, Hanabi, resided with their father. It was a long time ago, but she could still remember her painful past.

* * *

One summer night as Mrs. Hyuuga tucked Hinata into bed, her husband was going to a meeting and asked her to watch the house.

"Keep Hinata safe," he told his wife, and kissed her forehead. Hinata was fast asleep in her room, but her mother noticed she was sweating. Mrs. Hyuuga unlocked a window to let a breeze in and left the room.

Around midnight, a man lifted the window to Hinata's room and crept in silently. He then grabbed the poor girl by her hair and covered her mouth. She awoke and screamed. Mrs. Hyuuga ran to her daughter's room and saw the stranger jump out the window with Hinata over his shoulder. Shrieks could be heard over the neighborhood as the child struggled to get down. Annoyed, the masked man punched her in the stomach to quiet her down, but she cried louder. When Hinata's father arrived, the community was in an uproar and went out searching for his daughter.

At dawn, the abductor was found and Hinata was rushed to the hospital. She had bruises, cuts, and a hurt stomach, but was not molested (thank goodness!). Mr. Hyuuga blamed his wife for what happened, saying that she was extremely careless and childish.

When Hinata returned home, her mother was crying and her father did nothing to help her.

Six weeks later, Mrs. Hyuuga gave birth to Hanabi , but her husband did not come to witness it. Only Hinata and her grandparents arrived.

Things got worse after that, her parents fought many times and were always angry at each other. Vases broken, stripped wallpaper, and hostility was always in the house.

Two years after the birth, they split. But because Hinata's father owned a company and her mother was a mere housewife, she was left with nothing; only her daughter.

* * *

Hinata blinked and a tear fell from her eyes.

As much as she hated thinking about it, it always came to her mind. It made her feel guilty even though her mother said it wasn't her fault. She blamed it on men and their sickening desires.

" They are always trying to play with a girl. Not in a friendly way. They only care about how they feel and not the lady. Girls will take care of their boys. They will cook for them, care for them, and sacrifice themselves for them. Men? No, they only want to see what's under their miniskirts."

Mama even badmouthed Hinata's father, and she could just stand there, unable to defend him.

" I was the prettiest girl in school," her mother continued on. " Your father only liked me for my appearance, not for who I was."

Hinata agreed with her mother that her personality stood out more than her looks. And that was one of the things she liked about her.

Mama wasn't a high maintenance queen; she was humble, independent, and hated to be spoiled. Hinata was just like her mother, except she was shy and quiet and a lot nicer. Mama wasn't afraid to throw a fit at anyone. She could defend herself. Hinata couldn't and she was afraid that some strange man would come abduct her again.

_Especially that one I met today,_ she thought. _What a creep. I bet he was looking at my panties when my skirt was uplifted today. Gosh, men are such perverts!_


	2. Rain takes my Strength

A loud, hacking cough could be heard in the other bedroom as Hinata reached for the Grape hyacinths. She walked into her mother's bedroom and gulped with fright. Her mother was thinner than ever and the bed was covered with blood stained tissues. The room reeked of blood and sweat and the curtains were shut, making everything dark.

Hinata turned on a lamp in the far corner and saw that the vase with flowers in it had fallen over. She replaced the wilted ones with her new purple flowers and showed her mother.

" Do you like it, mama?"

Her mother opened her eyes and smiled.

" Thank you, dear. They're lovely."

" I picked them because purple was your favorite color. You had these same flowers when you were getting married, remember?"

" Yes."

Hinata smiled back, but noticed that mama was crying.

"Mother?"

"I'm sorry, Hinata. It's just that… these flowers remind me so much of your father. And Hanabi."

Hinata looked down at them. She then glanced back at her mother's face. She looked beautiful even when she was dying. Beautiful, yet sad.

Mama stroked her daughter's hair and tears streamed down her cheeks. She then turned away and coughed into her hands. Blood gushed out and Hinata patted her back. She stopped coughing.

" Oh, Hinata. I'm so sorry." She began to whimper. " I'm so sorry I have to die. I'm sorry that you'll have to grieve."

Hinata placed her hand on her back and stopped patting her. She hated it when her mother said she was going to die.

"Mama, please. Don't talk about it."

" Whom will you stay with?"

" Father, remember when he called and…." She stopped talking, recalling the time when her

mother forgot her own name. The disease created holes in memories and Hinata felt that it was terrible to die losing part of your reminiscence.

" Mother."

"Yes?"

"Will you be okay with me living with father? He is very rich and I remember when you told me to not to be distracted with money."

" Child, I don't want you to be spoiled, but you need money to survive. Do you want to be poor all your life, living in this God-forsaken area?"

"No, mama."

" You just keep everything I taught you about life in here." She pointed to her head.

" O-okay."

"Go make dinner now."

" Do you want any?"

Mama stared at the flowers and did not turn to look at her. She was still weeping. "No."

* * *

Hinata jumped out of bed as the sunlight flooded her bedroom. She got ready for school and put on her shoes. The apartment was quiet now and she couldn't hear anymore wheezing or coughing. Hinata stood at the threshold of her mother's door and saw that she was asleep. _Strange, she would still be coughing even when resting._

Hinata locked the door and paced down the stairs, trying to be careful not to fall and land on herself again. She was glad her mother didn't see the band-aid on her elbow. She would have cried even more.

As Hinata approached the last flight of stairs, she saw the pale, thirty year old man again. This time, he was smoking. She hesitated and refused to walk ahead. But then she recollected what her mother said.

" Never be afraid, Hinata. Always be brave and steady."

Clenching her fist and gathering her courage, she sauntered down the staircase and strolled past the man without taking a single glance at him.

"Hey, little girl!"

Hinata froze in her tracks and turned around.

" Is your arm okay?"

"Y-yes."

He started walking towards her and smirked. "So, what's your name?"

The poor girl didn't know what to do and trembled. She took a step back and ran the entire way to school. She did not dare look back.

* * *

Hinata watched the clock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg!_

Students ran out of the classroom, talking and laughing. Hinata sat there, staring at the clock and then noticed the dark clouds outside.

_Men…why do they have to be like that?_

"Hinata?"

She blinked and looked up at her teacher, Shizuka-san.

" You can go home now."

Hinata nodded slowly and sighed. She assembled her books and stuffed them into her bag. She sighed again.

Her teacher cocked an eyebrow and sat in the chair near her.

"Hinata-chan, is something new bothering you?"

"Ah, n-no. I-I just…ano…"

"Look, I know about your mother's condition and that you are also moving."

"Y-yes." Her voice was breaking.

" You will be moving back to the Hyuuga mansion. That's very good. I want you to be strong, alright?"

Hinata nodded.

" You have always been a great student. And great opportunities will welcome you. Remember that." Shizuka-san grinned as Hinata walked outside.

"Thank you," she said. " I'll remember that.

"Oh, Hinata!"

"Ma'am?"

"Tell your mother that I send my love."

* * *

Storm clouds were moving fast and the trees branches were rustling like crazy. The wind blew and blew and the birds were flying away. Hinata had been scared to death that morning and she did not want to face that stranger again. This day certainly didn't help.

When she arrived, Hinata decided to take the back stairs of the building. It was a long way from her apartment room, but it was worth it.

She then saw that man in a dark corner again. It seemed as if he was waiting for someone. He was looking around and staring at his watch. Hinata gasped and charged up the stairs until she got into her room. It had already started raining when she entered. The day was gloomier than ever now and her knees hurt from running.

In mama's room, she looked around and it was clean. Hinata couldn't believe it. Her mom got out of bed and organized the bed, shelves, everything. No more bloody tissues or buckets of leftover food. The room actually smelled nice. Like flowers. She smiled and went over to her mother, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Mother, I'm home."

Mama didn't wake up. She was motionless, like a lump of coal.

"Mama, I said I-" Then it hit her.

She wouldn't move. Hinata patted her cheeks for her eyes to open.

She then pushed her lightly at the shoulders. Hinata checked her breathing and her pulse. Mama still didn't move so she waited for a thump. Nothing. "Mother?

Mom, please wake up!!"

She didn't. Her arms were cold and there was no breathing. Hinata sensed pain in her heart.

It was a great, aching sting that ripped it open. Hinata felt naked, angry, and alone.

So alone.

Her mother had left her.

She felt a great sob and her eyes widened. She shivered and stood back. It was horrible. Her heart was trying to jump out and there was a swelling in her throat. Hinata ran out the room and into the rain. She screamed and yelled as the thunder roared violently with her.

"No! Oh, God, Mama!!"

She wished she didn't come home. She wished she never woke up today and wished she had dead instead of her mother.

Hinata cried until she fainted on the ground in the rain.


	3. He found me Alone

It was a cool day. Hinata could feel the breeze caress her skin. Birds were chirping, trees were rustling gently, and it stopped raining. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the sky. It was a gorgeous blue sky like the ocean. _Today I will go buy more flowers and fill my mother's room with them. It's finally sunny. I'm so happy._ But deep down inside, she was not happy. Mama had died and she had no more money to buy a room full of flowers.

Hinata sat up and saw that she was in her room. Then she remembered that she had fainted. She felt cold and closed her window.

_Who brought me back here? And who opened the window?_

The room was empty and mama's room was cleaned out. Except for the bed and the vase. _The Grape flowers probably died_, she thought.

It smelled like rain inside. The table, chairs, and couch had been removed. There was no food in the pantry either. Only a box of wheat was in the corner so Hinata ate them. They were old, but she didn't care. And as she ate, she cried. Her dress reeked, hair was wet, and there were red spots under her eyes.

When she finished, Hinata tried to pull the leaves and dirt off her hair, but they fell onto her skirt.

_Why am I doing this?_ She wondered._ Shouldn't I be grieving?_

Hinata then knew why.

She was losing her mind. Not to mention she was too confused to think properly. Everything almost seemed blurry to her. _Is this a dream?_

There was no one in sight when she walked outside. She questioned where everyone was, but then remembered.

She was alone.

No one could help her in this world now. And absolutely no one would ever love Hinata again like her mother had loved her. It hurt to think about it like that. But she had always wondered where everyone was when she truly needed them. All these three excruciating years of having to listen to mama cough her lungs out really made her doubt the goodness in humans. There were only two people whom Hinata loved: Mama and Shizuka-san.

She wished she could go to school today, but her backpack was nowhere to be found. She would go and tell her teacher what happened and Shizuka-san would help her.

" Wishes don't come true," Hinata heard her mother say that before. " Never try to wish for something. It will never happen. Only you can gain what you really want by helping yourself."

She looked up at the clouds. " I know, mama. I know that I'll need to be stronger now. I will gain it without wishing for it, just like you said."

_Oh, great. Am I talking to myself now? _

The air became cool again and the girl felt sleepy. But she also felt sick, like she was about to vomit. Bending down, she tried to let it out. It was painful.

All of a sudden, Hinata could hear her name being called.

"Hinata! What are you doing there?"

She turned her head around. It was her cousin.

"Neji…"

_Oh, God, it's him. I want to cry._

The black haired boy ran up to his younger cousin and put his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"Goodness, Hinata, we were worried about you. Are you alright?"

He wiped the tears from her face and then noticed her arms. They were bony and gaunt. She had been crying a lot as well.

"Neji, please tell me wha-"

"My….we better hurry home. You're filthy."

Neji grabbed her by the hand and led her to the car that was waiting for them.

Hinata glanced back at the apartment building, knowing she'd never see it again.

* * *

On the ride to the Hyuuga mansion, neither Hinata nor Neji talked to one another. It was a pretty awkward atmosphere. Hinata, however, was aching to ask him questions. But since they haven't seen each for years, she couldn't. 

"Hinata."

The girl turned around to face Neji and peered into his features. He was handsome with his lavender eyes, long black hair, and smile. She couldn't believe this was her cousin. Hinata then looked down, embarrassed, when she realized she had been staring.

" A-ano, did you want to ask me s-something?"

" Hinata-sama, you don't have to be shy around me."

" I-I know. It's just that we haven't been…um…around each other…a-and I um…"

" What's that?"

" Ah…"

" I couldn't hear you."

" N-nothing."

Hinata turned away and looked outside the window, tearing up.

_Ugh, why am I such a coward? I became nervous all because I thought he was attractive._

_I wish mother were here to help me._

Then Hinata realized how weak she was for needing her mom to help her just in _that _situation. Still? Hadn't she promised to be stronger?

She looked down, shame faced, and her tears fell into her dirt covered hands.

The wind started to blow and it began to drizzle. When the car pulled up into the driveway of the mansion, Hinata was amazed at how big it was. It brought back old memories. She remembered how she would play in the yard and run around the house with her teddy bear. Those days were over, for she had grown up and lost the innocence that was once in her heart. The girl had watched her mother waste away and it was enough to make her crack.

Hinata stepped outside and took a deep breath of the cold air. She shivered and began to brush the dirt off her dress to make her look presentable in front of her father. Her heart throbbed just thinking about him.

Neji led Hinata into the hall and into her old bedroom. It was still the same. There was a bookshelf, drawers, stuffed animals, and a bed next to the window.

" Hinata , please do clean yourself up. Your father will be here tonight and I am to take you to your new school."

Hinata nodded and closed the door behind her. She looked over to the bathroom and saw a school uniform on a rack. Making her way to the shower, she avoided the bed by the window, fearing that she'd see a man jump in.


	4. My Life starts Here

Wrapping a towel around her body, Hinata quivered and began to dry herself off in haste.

She then put the uniform on her. It consisted of a blue suit, red tie, white button up shirt and blue skirt.

Neji was waiting outside for her with an umbrella. Hinata fixed her damp hair and walked out. She was still trembling.

" Where are you taking me now?"

Neji looked down at her and smiled. " To your school, remember?"

" A-ano…I don't have any books."

" Don't worry. You'll be starting tomorrow. I just want to show you around."

" O-okay."

As the two ambled down the road, Hinata felt her cousin put his arm around her and gasped.

" Gomen, Hinata-san. You looked cold."

She glanced at him and smiled.

_He's like a brother…_

They soon came across a large building with a steel gate in front of it. The girl marveled at the size of the school. There was a sign that read: "Taisei High School."

Hinata looked up at Neji, puzzled.

" Ano…I thought father wanted me t-to attend a private school."

" He did. But a week ago, your okaa-san called us and requested that you go to a public school. She was afraid that private academies would give you bad notions."

" O-oh…"

" Should we go in?"

" H-hai."

* * *

The building was warm inside and there were classrooms all over. The halls were empty, though. 

_Everyone must be in class. It-it's so big._

At the center of the ceiling was glass window. Rain was pouring and she could hear thunder.

Neji led her to an office at the end of the hall.

He opened the door and sitting there at a desk was Tsunade-san: principal.

Hinata saw that she was very pretty with her blonde hair and clean suit. She had a bored expression on her face, but her voice was very welcoming.

" Hyuuga-san, pleasure to meet you again."

" Yes. We spoke about a new student arriving here."

The woman nodded and looked over at Hinata.

" Is this her?"

" Hai."

She extended her hand out. " I am Tsunade. Principal of Taisei High School."

Hinata shook it.

" H-Hinata Hyuuga. Nice t-t-to meet y-you."

" My, my," She giggled warmly. " You're quite the shy one, eh?"

" A-ano…gomen…I-I…"

" You're doing fine," she beamed.

Tsunade walked over to her desk and handed a sheet of paper to Hinata.

" This is your schedule. I'll show you around the school."

Neji walked out and put his jacket on.

" Hinata-san. I have to go back now. Tsunade-sama, may I have a word with you?"

The two walked ahead of Hinata and she stood there, trying to hear what they were saying. The voices were too quiet. The principal nodded and looked back at the blue haired lass.

Neji left and Tsunade led her up the stairs. She gazed down at the schedule sheet and sighed with discontent.

"Oh, dear."

Hinata looked up at her, a little worried.

" Hinata-san, I'm afraid you'll be put in class C-30."

" So…"

" So there are going to be a few boys in there; extremely violent boys. Not to mention uninterested and lazy. Well, lazy in everything except… ugh."

She was frowning and Hinata could tell that she was filled with temper. Her mother had that look before. It was when she was cursing father. At that thought, Hinata's stomach immediately lurched and she became dizzy.

"Alright, here it is!" Tsunade pointed to the sign above a door that read _C-30._

She knocked and waited. She knocked again, this time it was harder.

The door opened and standing there was a tall, violet haired lady in her 20's.

" New student," Tsunade whispered.

The teacher stood back to let them in and banged her ruler at the chalkboard to get her class' attention.

" Ahem! Class! We have a brand new undergraduate."

She looked down at her clipboard.

" Hinata Hyuuga, is it?"

The girl stepped in and looked over at the group of students. All of them seemed sleepy and annoyed. Mostly annoyed. However, they instantly focused their eyes on the new girl who was blushing.

Tsunade made her way over to the teacher to whisper something in her ear.

Suddenly, there was a loud, roaring laughter at the back of the room.

Hinata looked over her shoulder and saw a blonde boy standing on his chair, snickering uncontrollably with a…

_Oh dear: A porn magazine in hand._

Tsunade slammed her fist onto the table, silencing him.

"Uzumaki, 50 laps around the track! NOW!!!!"

" What!? That ain't right! It's raining outside!"

" 70 laps!"

" Damn!"

The boy stormed off as the class chuckled.

Tsunade examined the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, where's Sabaku Gaara?"

The teacher sighed.

"Probably skipped class to practice his guitar. He must think that is more important than learning chemistry."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and left the room with Hinata. She then showed her the cafeteria, gym, hallways, and other classrooms.

The bell rang and Hinata called Neji to come pick her up. While she was in the car, she played with her fingers and tried to keep herself steady. The girl was nervous about meeting her father.

* * *

Hinata took a seat on a mat and waited. She looked at the clock. 

_9:19. Where are they?_

Her stomach rocked while sitting; she walked around the room. A car was coming up the driveway so she immediately sat back down. After a few minutes, young lass jumped into the living room and instantly noticed the blue haired girl.

" Oh…my…Lord! It's you!"

She ran over and hugged Hinata.

" H-Hanabi?"

" Onee-san! I missed you so, so, so much! And I'm so sad about mama! I just went to her funeral. Father wouldn't let you come because he was afraid you'd cry your eyes out. But I cried my eyes out! Everyone was miserable. Oh, Hinata, I'm so very happy you decided to stay with us."

She embraced her sister again.

" Hanabi."

" Yes?"

" Where's father?"

" Oh, right. I think he's…oh! There he is!"

A figure walked in. He had a cane in his hand and flowers in the other.

Hinata gave a weak smile as her father came over and handed her the bouquet.

" Here you go, my dear. And welcome back."

" Thank you. They're very pretty."

" I knew you'd like them." He took off his coat. " The funeral was gloomy today. It was also raining horribly. Did you hear the thunder?"

" H-hai."

" Well, I feel bad about your mother. And I'm sorry, Hinata, that you had to see her die.

She was a good woman."

" Y-yes. I-I do miss her."

" Ah, you seem tired. Why don't you go to bed now? We'll talk in the morning."

Hanabi frowned at her father.

" But…I wanted to chat with Hinata. You know we-"

" In the morning, Hanabi."

Hinata was wrong about her father. He was a genuinely kind person, unlike how mama described him.

She placed the flowers down on her desk and went to bed. That night, she dreamt about mama.


	5. Delinquents of Taisei

When Hinata arrived downstairs, Hanabi and Mr. Hyuuga were already eating.

Hanabi greeted her with an embrace.

" Come, come, and sit down!"

So she sat and ate. Hinata was still sleepy, but awoke immediately when she heard her father's voice.

" Are you excited about school?"

" Y-yes. I suppose."

He nodded. "You know I was planning on sending you to a private school. But then your mother..."

Hinata became nervous and stopped eating.

" Father…she was afraid t-that I would learn to be u-un…"

" I understand what she did. She never did like my wealthy way of life despite her being born into a prosperous family as well."

" I see…"

" And I do feel guilty about her. There were some times when I neglected her feelings and we fought."

" I-I know."

He motioned one of his maids to bring Hinata her books. It was a heavy stack.

" You better go now, Hinata, Hanabi."

The two nodded.

Neji waved goodbye to his cousins and drove off in his Mercedes. It was a stunning car with a lovely bronze color.

Hinata then realized how much she had wanted a car. She was 16 but had no license and couldn't drive. Plus, she couldn't just ask her father for a car out of the blue despite how rich he was.

When the two girls reached a fork in the road Hanabi told her sister the way to Taisei.

" Okay, you go that way, turn left and keep walking until you see this humongous pine tree. Then turn right and go straight. Your school should be there. And that's just a short cut. I really don't understand why you didn't want to go to an academy. It's so much nearer to our home."

Hinata smiled warmly and said. "It's fine, really."

* * *

'_Taisei High School looks more intimidating today than yesterday'_ She thought to herself.

It was probably because there was an ocean of students around the schoolyard. They were laughing and running around like grade schoolers. Hinata then saw Tsunade by the gate disciplining some young boys. They looked scared when the principle yelled at them, even though they were just staring down at her enormous chest.

The bell rang from within the school and everyone rushed inside.

Hinata pulled out her schedule and ran in with the crowd.

Even though it was fall, everyone was dressed up as if it were summer.

The boys had short and unbuttoned jackets while the girls had their skirts pulled up to show off their legs.

Hinata always felt uncomfortable about herself. She was sweet and had a thin figure, but was not supermodel material. She was simply too shy and modest.

The other girls seemed to notice that she was a new student and gazed at her with interest.

Hinata finally reached class C-30 and walked on in. She was too early; no one was in the room. Pulling out her Chemistry books and pencil box, she began to read.

'_Piece of cake,_' she thought. _'This stuff is too simple.'_

She kept on reading, but then there was a sudden noise that sounded like running.

A lad with blonde hair charged in the door and sat in front of Hinata. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't breathe. Then, two boys walked in. One had brown, spiky hair in a ponytail; the other wore a long overcoat with a dog by him.

She couldn't believe that a student even brought his pet with him.

_'Is this a circus?'_

Tears immediately formed from her eye and she bit her lips to stop them.

'Help me, mom!'

The blonde turned around and beamed. He placed his hand out.

" Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you're that new girl from yesterday! I'd recognize those white eyes anywhere!"

Hinata was shocked. This Naruto guy was way too nice. Not to mention abrupt.

She placed out her hand as well and he shook it vigorously.

" Enough already", said the spiky haired boy. " You're scaring her."

Naruto frowned at him. " Hey, shut up! It's what I do!"

Hinata then remembered the porn magazine incident and realized she was making physical contact with a pervert.

" N-nice to meet you, N-Naruto…Uzumaki…" She mumbled and quickly let go of his hand.

The blonde then introduced his acquaintances.

" This is Shikamaru, one of my best friends" he tugged his ponytail and Shikamaru slapped him on the forehead.

Hinata let out a little giggle.

" I told you not to touch me."

" Whatever." Naruto then bent down and whispered in her ear.

" He's a bore. Oh, and this here is Kiba."

Hinata couldn't help but stare at his little pup hiding under the overcoat.

" An-ano, Kiba-kun. Are you allowed to bring pets here?"

Kiba turned to face the girl, who was as red as a tomato.

" No", he replied. " But Akamaru is tamed. He knows to keep quiet during class. I take him everywhere with me, anyway."

Akamaru let out a bark.

Kiba immediately shushed him.

Naruto laughed cheerfully. " I hope we can become good friends, Hinata. You're really cute and you seem smart, too."

Hinata blushed uncontrollably and thanked him.

Shikamaru sighed and slouched down in his chair.

" Quit it, Naruto. You use that flattering method all the time. She's not going to fall for it."

" I hate you so much…"

"You're so troublesome."

As more students walked into the classroom Hinata couldn't help but feel close to those boys. Yeah, they met for only a few minutes, but there was already a strong connection She didn't feel alone anymore.

The bell rang and the purple haired teacher known as Anko arrived. She shivered and hung her scarf on a rack.

" God, it's damned cold. I apologize for being late. Let's start our chapter quickly today. Turn to page 529 in your-"

She looked up and scanned her class.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! Hyuuga-chan, could you come up here? I want you to properly introduce yourself."

Hinata felt the class burning holes into her with their stares. She timidly walked up to the front desk.

" Now, tell everyone your name and…. whatever you'd like to tell them. Just keep it appropriate."

Kiba chuckled at that remark as Anko shot him a glare.

' _Uh, oh. What am I going to say? I wish everyone could stop looking at me! Uh…why? Why am I always so shy? No! Calm down, you can do this. It's just a little speech. Come on, talk! Everyone's waiting…'_

Before Hinata could force a word out of her, the door opened and a young man with bright red hair walked on in. He was quite brash and had the most annoyed expression. His uniform was soiled, shirt was untucked, and his school bag looked like it could fall apart at any minute. She had no idea who he was, but he had 'bad boy' written all over him.

Anko crossed her arms and sighed with frustration.

"Glad you could join us, Sabaku Gaara. Feeling well enough to pick up a pencil today?'

Gaara threw his school bag on a desk beside Naruto and sat down.

" Sure," he muttered.

" I hope you know how you're doing in this class, Gaara. Not very pretty."

" I've been busy."

" Sure…" Anko scoffed. " Anyways, this is Hinata Hyuuga. She's new here. Treat her with respect, you got that?"

The red head leaned back and closed his eyes. " Hmph…"

Hinata was quite offended by that and frowned.

" I'm sorry, Hinata. Continue, please."

Hinata nodded and looked over at Gaara, who was uninterested in what she had to say.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

" O-Ohayo. My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. I-I'm 16 and I…uh…am very h-happy to meet you all. Everyone here has b-been kind to me lately. W-well, almost everyone."

At that remark, Hinata knew she had said too much. She saw Gaara look up at her. Those green eyes of him frightened her. She wanted to scamper out of the room and run down the halls and scream, " I'm sorry!"

Hinata wasn't going to do that. The red head's glare kept her in place, like she was frozen. But she finally gathered enough courage to continue, despite his evil look.

" I-I am sort of clumsy and shy, though. B-but I hope that we can become very good friends soon."

As Hinata went back to her seat, Gaara smirked.

_This is going to be interesting, _he thought to himself.


	6. Try not to Cry

"…tonight, you will be working on pages 39, 40, 45, and 46 through 51. It is due tomorrow. No excuses. For some of you…"

Anko glanced at Gaara, who was not listening, and continued. "…It will bring your grade up nicely."

Hinata quickly wrote down the page numbers and closed her notebook.

" Any questions?"

Naruto yawned and raised his hand.

" What is it, Uzumaki?"

" Can we go, now?"

" You know, if I were you, I would spend more time in this class. Not wasting my life away with whatever it is that you're doing."

Hinata was astonished with that comment. Anko was a bit too cruel on her students. But she knew her father would not send her to a school with 'lazy' teachers. He wanted his children to be disciplined, no matter how harsh the teachers were.

As Hinata made her way down the stairs for gym class, she found it nearly impossible to get through the crowd. Everyone seemed to be pushing against each other while others just stood on the side and gossiped. It nearly squeezed the life out of her.

Hinta almost reached the bottom until someone bumped into her. It caused her to lose her balance and fall down, scraping her knees. Her books and papers scattered everywhere.

' Damn…' Hinata thought. She looked up to see who pushed her, but heard someone calling her name.

" Hinata! Are you okay?"

It was Naruto. He bent down to collect the papers as Hinata looked at her knees. One was bleeding from the carpet burn, the other was purple.

" Ouch," she mumbled. It began to sting horribly, but she tried to cover it up by wiping away the blood with her fingers.

Hinata could then sense a certain someone hovering above her.

" Hey, Gaara," Naruto yelled. " Do you mind apologizing? Look at what you just did!"

' _Gaara? Oh, no! Anyone but him!_'

" No! Naruto-kun, it's fine! It-it was merely an accident. P-please…"

The girl tried to laugh it off even though her knees were screaming in pain. She could feel blood streaming down her leg.

" No it's not! He just pushed you down. You know, you cou--"

" Naruto-kun, I-I have to go!"

She hastily grabbed her bag and ran towards the gym door.

" Hinata!" Naruto ran after her with a handful of papers she had left behind. He then stopped and said, "Gee, Gaara. You've been acting like a real asshole lately."

" Says the donkey."

" Hey!"

" Go, Uzumaki. I'm not in the mood to deal with dumb blondes."

Naruto stuck his middle finger up and exited the hall.

" He'll never learn…"

As the students started to go into their classrooms, Gaara spotted a book. He carelessly picked it up by the back cover and read the title.

" Advanced Music Studies…must be that girl's book. I better give it back to her."

'_Wait,_' he thought. _'Why should I give it back to her? After what she said about me? I ought to rip it up in her face…ugh, Girls…'_

Gaara sighed and placed the book under his arms as he headed off to class.

* * *

Hinata paced down the corridors, looking right and left for the gym. She then looked down at her bloodstained socks and gasped. 

'_How can carpet do this much damage?'_

The bell rang and Hinata jumped with fright. She was late for the first time in her life.

Various thoughts raced around in her mind. She even imagined her gym teacher whipping her around with a ruler for being tardy. Hinata was thinking so much that she didn't even hear Naruto running after her.

Spotting the Gym door, she pushed it open and dashed in.

Without giving a single thought that she was running into a horde of girls, she cried,

" I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. THIS GAARA PERSON JUST RAMMED RIGHT---"

Hinata stopped and cupped her hands over her mouth, realizing that all attention was on her.

' _Whoops….'_

Naruto looked at his watch and knew that he was already three minutes late, but he still had Hinata's sheet music in hand. He hesitated about going into the girls' gym. He understood that if he did, he was going to have a sore butt after.

' Oh, well…' 

The cafeteria that day was crowded. Like always, it was filled with noise. The storm clouds started to congregate outside and the trees were being blown over by the wind. It was rather miserable. Almost as miserable as Hinata.

Just a while ago, she was yelled at by her Math teacher for asking to go to the bathroom.

Then, there was massive book that fell from a shelf and struck her on the head. She became very dizzy and couldn't concentrate in her other classes. Not to mention her knee was still bloody. She had been too scared to ask for a band-aid from her teachers.

When Hinata received her lunch, she headed towards the bathroom to eat alone in there.

" Hinata!"

She turned around to see who called her. At a table sat Naruto and his friends from earlier. Hinata smiled and made her way there.

" Hinata, I'm glad you could sit with us."

" M-me too. Good afternoon."

" Hey…"

Hinata unwrapped her lunch and noticed that Naruto had a purple spot under his eye.

" Naruto-kun."

" What?"

" Where d-did you get that…under your e-eye?"

Naruto touched that purple spot and chuckled. " Long story…you see, I walked into the girls' gym and….well… they punched me."

'_Oh, now he really is a pervert…_'

" Naruto-kun, why did you—"

Before Hinata could finish, the blonde pulled out papers from his pocket and unfolded them.

" My sheet music!"

" Yeah, you took off before I could give them to you. So…into the girl's gym I went."

Naruto grinned and proceeded to eating his lunch.

Hinata put the sheets into her bag and smiled politely back at him. She was very grateful, yet ashamed.

' Naruto-kun got into so much trouble just to return this. But why? Just for me?' 

" Oh, I can't thank you enough. Go-gomen ne…"

" Don't worry about it! This stuff happens all the time!"

" You mean getting whipped by girls?" Kiba laughed.

Naruto raised his hands to try and hit him, but knocked over his drink into Hinata's lap.

The soda ran down her thighs and she felt a sting. She jumped up and yelped.

" Oh, shit! Sorry!"

Kiba went to get a towel as Hinata tried to dry her skirt. The pain was excruciating and she couldn't help but curse under her breath.

However, the girl quickly pulled down her skirt, fearful that Naruto would see the blood.

" Hinata…sorry. I didn't mean to get you wet. Are you okay?"

"A-ano…yeah…"

Shikamaru who, by the way, was asleep the whole time woke up and punched Naruto in the ribs. " You're too loud…"

" I just wet the table!"

" Clumsy idiot…"

Hinata excused herself to go to the bathroom and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving a wet trail behind. She locked herself in a stall and opened her bag. Her eyes widened.

'_Saved by a miracle,' _she thought.

In the bag, Neji had given her an extra shirt and skirt. Just in case…

' _Thank God for paranoid older cousins._'

The brown skirt was long and tacky, but it hid the bloody knee well. Hinata tried to clean the blood with toilet paper, but accidentally worsened the cut. Now there was blood streaming down even more.

'No, no, NO!' 

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnng!**

It was the school bell. Hinata walked out to the sink and washed her face. It looked like she had been crying, even though she didn't. She was exhausted. Everything was happening so fast.

When she thought it couldn't get any worse, new problems came.

A pink-haired girl slammed open the door and marched over to Hinata, just inches away from her face. Two other girls stood behind her.

" Hinata Hyuuga, right?"

" Y-yes."

" Yeah, you. STAY AWAY FROM MY GAARA!"


	7. The Crimson Girl

Note: First of all, I have nothing against Sakura, Ino, or Ten-Ten. I just thought they'd make good villains.

* * *

Hinata gasped as she stared into the girl's emerald, cat-like eyes. They were a beautiful green color like the sweetness of spring, yet intimidating and it became unbearable for her to make eye contact. 

She turned away in embarrassment.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

The pink-haired girl sneered.

"Don't you act coy with me, slut."

Hinata gasped again and turned, her face burning with anger.

A blonde girl behind the pink-headed one placed her hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough, Sakura. She's new."

Sakura shrugged her hand off and glared at Hinata with increasing aggression.

"I don't give a damn," she yelled. "This bitch does not have the right to say his name like that! Did you touch him?"

The blonde girl chuckled as the one behind her, with hair tied into two buns, rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sakura, we're going to be late again. Let's just get out of here."

Hinata's lip began to twitch and she grabbed the corners of her skirt, head wilted and humiliated. She then heard Sakura snort and say "Ino, Ten-Ten, go. I doubt anyone would want to waste time with a twig like her."

With that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

And Hinata, the poor girl, grew weak in the knees and slid down to the floor, gazing at the stalls. How long she sat there? No one knows. It was a long time before she was able to stand and walk out.

She didn't cry, yet her heart felt like bursting. It was strange and painful to endure.

* * *

With trembling hands, Hinata reached into her notebook and retrieved her schedule.Advanced Music is next. _All right, Hinata, collect yourself and make this day right. You still have time. Please don't cry, please, please, please, please…_

So she ambled down to the room D-47, agonizing over the mess she was in.

The girl pushed back her bangs and sank her nails into her palm to hold back the tears.

She knocked once; **knock, **and the door sprung open with a tall, white-haired man at the threshold.

"My goodness, Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes-s."

The man beamed and with a booming, jolly voice, said,

"Everyone, look up here!"

He grabbed Hinata by the strap of her bag and pulled her into the room of students.

"This is miss Hinata Hyuuga. She's new and I want to applaud her for making it all the way to her last period!"

He began clapping and giggled in a quite perverted manner. The class chuckled heartily.

_Everyone must really like him._

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, your director. I'm very glad to have you here today."

Hinata smiled and peered into his handsome face. Although his hair bewildered her, he seemed pleasant and she resumed her normal way of breathing.

She examined the room and caught something in the corner of her eye.

_Red…red hair. Oh no…Gaara?_

And if things couldn't get any worse, she spotted the same girl who confronted her earlier. Sakura.

She was sitting in the back near Gaara with her two followers. Hinata felt her burning gaze and tried to ignore it, but it was impossible.

Kakashi looked down at his watch and sighed with a _tsk, tsk_.

"Hinata, you're late by 7 minutes. However, I won't count you tardy today. Come on time tomorrow, alright?"

She smiled shyly and nodded, taking a seat in the back where Kakashi directed her.

By Gaara.

_Next to him?_

As Hinata gently placed her bag on the desk, she noticed Sakura glaring at her.

_I don't understand…why is she so daunting? What did I do to her?_

Even with the director's thunderous voice echoing through the room, Hinata was distracted with the boy in the next seat, who paid no attention to her.

Gaara had vivid red hair, which glowed with intensity, like fire. His eyes were an exquisite green color, tinted with black, making him seem fierce and stern. And despite the boy's lack of aesthetics, a grimy uniform, his features were charming.

Hinata, for some odd reason, could not stop staring at Gaara. Perhaps it was his 'bad boy' look that fascinated her.

All her life she had been bombarded with pictures her mother showed her of 'good boys'. These were the kind her mother liked her to marry: reserved, firm, with black suits and glasses. Like Neji.

Hinata shivered at the thought of wedding someone like her cousin. It was not that she didn't like men who were well dressed and polite, but the thought of marrying a Neji-clone was quite disturbing. Gaara, on the other hand, was like an exotic flower. Although he was classified as a delinquent, he had style and Hinata nodded unconsciously with that thought.

* * *

It was 2:49 and the sky was gray. Not a gloomy, somber gray, but an ominous shade that filled the atmosphere with an unusual, chilly feel. Class had ended and Hinata was placing her books back into her locker when she noticed a boy running for her. 

It was Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" He said in a singsong voice.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, I was just wonderin' if you wanted to walk home with me today."

_That's awfully strange. Is he merely trying to be nice?_

"A-ah, well, I actually wanted to go h-home by myself…"

Hinata's heart sank as she saw the disappointed expression on Naruto's face.

He swung his backpack over his shoulder and mumbled.

" Heh, sorry…that was pretty sudden. I just wanted to know if you needed some company."

"O-oh…"

"I mean, a small girl like you walking alone…that's kinda' sad."

"Thank you, but I-I'll be fine."

As Hinata quickly headed for the main door, she heard Naruto calling after her.

"Hinata! If you ever need someone to talk to, just tap me on the shoulder."

With that, he grinned and waved goodbye.

* * *

Going home alone was something Hinata did everyday for six years and she loved it. The breeze and trees gave her a sense of freedom. However, she wasn't alone today. Someone was following her and she knew it. 

There were rustlings in the bushes and quiet, barely audible footsteps on the gravel road. The clouds began rolling with the wind and Hinata finally stopped in her tracks. The noises were scaring her and she decided to face her stalker.

Then, in a blur, out jumped three girls from behind. Before Hinata could identify anyone, a pink haired girl sent her to the floor with a stinging smack.

She looked up, spat out dirt and sand, and soon grew dizzy. She gasped for air as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Wh-what?!"

Her attacker, Sakura, then grabbed her red bow and spat on her face.

"You're awfully cunning, you bitch."

Hinata trembled violently and stared down at her muddy hands to avoid eye contact.

"So, how did you manage to get so close to him?"

No answer.

"Girls like you won't last long with us watching. And if you think you can outsmart us, better forget about it. I will never forgive someone who looks at Gaara like that. Do you understand?"

No answer.

" I have been in love with him for years and I'm not about to let some fake whore take him from me. Do you understand?!"

Hinata bit down on her lip until it turned bloody. She had never been so frightened and humiliated before and wished for death. Anything to get out of this mess.

Summoning the little dignity she had left, the tearstained girl nodded and fell into the mud as Sakura pushed her away.

The trio smirked and walked away, haughty and proud of their success: degrading an innocent young woman.

And so she sat there; cold, alone... tears streaming down with the rain.


	8. One Fated Encounter

Sorry...this chapter's a bit shorter (and less interesting) than the others. I'll be starting chapter 9.

If I'm lucky, I'll be able to finish it tonight.

* * *

Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe. 

But, how was it that Gaara, on this particular day, decide to take the back road home?

Perhaps it was fate, for _something_ told him to go that way. Not the usual way, but the back.

And there he saw, not the quarrel, but that blue haired girl on the gravel road, weeping in the rain.

Her shoulders shook with every gasp for air as muddy water seeped into her socks and shoes. She didn't move away at all, but whimpered in anger and sorrow.

Gaara was watching from a distance with wide eyes.

_What is she doing there?_

The rain then began pouring heavily as the roaring of thunder echoed in the distance.

Still, Hinata sat there.

_Forget her, just go._

'Yeah,' he said to himself, but his legs wouldn't budge. He kept staring.

Not one of them moved.

Now, Gaara was not the type of person who felt sorry for anyone. No, no, no, he would never show emotions because in his eyes, it's considered weak. Not only that, she had insulted him earlier without thinking. However, there was something about this young girl that saddened him.

She was so alone and miserable, like a wet, sick puppy without a shelter. Or a lifeless flower on the road, getting run over by passing cars every single day with no one to help. That's what she was to him: an unfortunate thing.

But, it was unfortunate enough for him that Gaara, who was known for his icy, harsh exterior, to give into his heart. Yes that's right, for once, his heart decided to take over.

'Aww…damn,' he groaned.

And so he walked along the road with his umbrella in hand and looked at Hinata, who appeared dead. Sighing, he reached down and gave a light tap on her shoulder.

At first, Hinata didn't respond but then turned her head slowly to face the young man.

One look at him and the girl shot up, awake and horrified.

"A-ah-ah…I-I, uh, gom-men ne…"

She stammered and tried not to lift her head.

_Oh, god, this is so awkward. What-why is he here?_

Hinata flushed.

"Well," he started. "Aren't you going home?"

"Y-yes, uh…"

"Then go."

She glanced at him with fright.

Those two words made her trembling heart stop for a second. It was startling, especially from him.

"H-hai."

She stooped to retrieve her bag but couldn't stop quaking. The air was bitter and it had turned the tips of her fingers blue. So Hinata went on her way dragging one leg that was injured from the fall.

Gaara sighed again with displeasure and headed towards her.

"Hey!"

The girl peeked over her shoulder.

"An-ano, can I—"

"Are you crazy? If you walk home like that you'll freeze to death."

"But I-I…uh…" Heat rose to her face as she reddened, realizing that she was making a fool of herself.

But of course Hinata couldn't go back to her mansion like that. Her legs were already iced up.

_What do I do? _She thought to herself.

Gaara knew.

And, being the charming fellow that he is, yanks her by the crook of the arm and takes her to a bench at the main entrance of the school.

"Alright," He mumbled. "Where do you live?"

"Ah…at 2076…."

"Speak up, I don't have all day."

"H-hai. 2076 Shima Bara Kaido…"

Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

_Hmm…Shima Bara Kaido. Why's a wealthy girl like her walking in the rain?_

_Ah, well. I'll just take Kankourou's car today…_


	9. Meet the Sabakus

_Green, green…what a beautiful green._

Hinata had been in the car for a while now, forcing herself to stay awake. But the rain was so soft and the seat so warm that she closed her eyes.

_No, _she kept telling herself. _I can't fall asleep now…_

So she didn't and, instead, decided to stare at the young man next to her.

Just to stay awake.

_Hmm…he has such gorgeous eyes. I wish mine were as attractive as his._

Gaara, on the other hand, was beginning to feel drowsy. Not to mention annoyed by his 'sappy' decision to take some strange girl back to her million-dollar mansion when she could have ordered a personal driver _and_ a limo.

Why did he do this?

Not even he knew.

_Ugh…this is so tedious. Damn myself to hell. Why couldn't I have just left her to freeze?_

He didn't know the answer to that, either.

Honestly, Gaara could care less about anyone else. If someone were ill, it wouldn't concern him one bit. If someone died in his arms, that was fine with him. No problem there. Of course, he would _never_ hold _anyone_.

Or would he?

_No I wouldn't. Now shut up and pay attention. _

Ten minutes passed and Hinata began to regret getting herself into this situation.

Here she was, smelling like a damp rag, water still dripping from her hair and sitting in a car with her the last person she would ever want to come into contact with.

And, despite being mesmerized by Gaara's magnificent, jade eyes, she felt troubled by his behavior.

_We've never even spoken to one another before, but I'm in a car with him. Alone. _

_This is so strange. _

As Gaara made his way to a small hill, Hinata looked up and breathed again.

She was finally home.

He pulled up at the front gate and unlocked the car. The girl placed her hand on the grip, but didn't open the door.

She hadn't thanked him yet.

And her slow thinking irritated the red head.

"The door's open." He said with an irascible mumble.

Hinata bit her lip and murmured "Y-yes" in her quiet, yet nervous voice.

However, before she could pull the handle, something heavy was plopped into her lap.

_Advanced Music Studies. My book!_

She automatically smiled and turned to face Gaara.

"You should be more cautious," He said without looking at her.

"H-hai."

_Well…he isn't so bad after all. _

Before Hinata shut the car door, she stooped down and said

"T-thank you, G-Gaara-k-kun. I-I'm very g-grateful for your kindness. I d-don't know what I would have done I-if y-you weren't th-there."

And his response:

"Yeah, yeah"

With that, he drove away.

_Ahh…I made myself look like a fool. What the hell was I thinking giving her a ride?_

Poor Gaara. He was beginning to look soft.

And it infuriated him.

But, was he soft?

No.

_Calm down…no one knows what I did._

That's where he was wrong.

Hinata knew.

And it completely changed her opinion of him.

* * *

A muddy trail of footprints was left behind as Hinata dragged herself to the large front door. 

She rang the doorbell and could hear Hanabi running down the stairs laughing.

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

She propped open the door, excited, and ran into her shivering, wet sister.

"Oh," she groaned. "You're wet."

"G-gomen ne, Hanabi-chan. I-I uh--"

"Oh my God, you must be freezing! Come in, come in."

Hinata took a seat at the kitchen table as Hanabi ran up and down the house to retrieve blankets. She wrapped about six around her sister and turned up the heat to 89 degrees.

And she made hot cocoa in a large mug.

"Would you like marshmallows, onee-san?

"I-ie."

"Oh, alright"

Hanabi pulled up a chair to sit with Hinata and observed her as she drank.

"Onee-san."

"Y-yes?"

"What happened?"

"O-oh, well…"

_How do I tell her?_

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were?"

Hinata glanced up, shocked by her sister's sudden change in voice.

"Hanabi…"

"I thought you had been kidnapped and so I called Neji to put up flyers around the city!"

"B-but--don't you think that's a bit unrealistic--"

"Look!" She pointed her finger to a large grandfather clock in the living room.

"It's already four o'clock! Hinata, you should have given us a call."

"Hanabi, I don't—"

"Why, Neji got so tense that he drove around the school to find you."

"That w-wasn't necessary—"

"He said y-you weren't there a-and so I just…"

Her voice was breaking and Hinata's heart shattered right there.

"Oh my goodness, " she whispered. "Hanabi-chan, you don't have to be so concerned with me. I walk home from school all the time."

"You should have called," she sniffled.

"Oi, Hanabi-chan. Remember that I came here with barely anything. That's how poor I was."

"So, so? You have us now. Father's the richest man in the community. No, the richest in the city. Ask him for anything and he'll give it to you."

"Now, Hanabi, that's where you're wrong."

"No I'm not. Father is the richest in the ci—"

"And I'm sure he is. I meant that father can't give us _everything_."

Hanabi was puzzled.

"But I have everything I want."

Hinata sighed and looked out the window. The clouds were painted with a dull, lonely shade of pink and red.

_Pink, like the innocence of a little girl. There's no way Hanabi would ever understand. _

_She's been pampered all her life. And…how in the world will I be able to tell her about today?_

And red.

As in anger, rebel, tough…

_Gaara-kun. Who is he?_

* * *

"A punk! A nasty, dirty punk! That's what he is!" 

"Kankurou, calm yourself."

"He should know better than to take my car without permission!"

"And you should know better than to keep it to yourself."

"I can't believe I'm actually hearing this. You're siding with him?"

"He's almost 17, so I can understand. Gaara needs freedom, sometimes."

" No, what he needs is discipline! Little brat, always staying late outside and never giving us a call."

" That's probably because he's in a band. Also, he doesn't have a cell phone."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours obviously."

"Ehh?!"

"Kankurou, you're the one that lives with him. I'm just here for the holidays."

"You're wrong!"

The brown haired man, also known as Kankurou, stood up from his chair and walked over to a blonde lady, his sister.

"Am I now?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's old enough to take responsibility for himself, Temari."

"Oh, shut up. You don't understand anything, do you?"

"The only thing I don't understand is why he stole my car."

Temari shook her head and groaned.

"First of all, I would go insane if I didn't have a cell phone. Second, I'd start killing people if I didn't have a car and walked to and from school everyday in this god-forsaken weather!"

"Don't you raise your voice in front of me!"

"_I'm_ your big sister, so _you _have to listen to what I say. And _you _don't raise your voice in front of _me_, got it?"

Kankurou took a step back, defeated, and Temari resumed her cooking.

Then, the door opened and Gaara walked in with his backpack and Guitar. He tossed them on the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"Temari."

She turned around and gasped with delight.

"Oh, hello, sweetie. Would you like some crepes?"

"No."

"Cake?"

"No."

"How about some pie?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Well, honey, just sit down and relax."

Gaara complied and waited for his sister. He then glanced over at Kankurou, who had his head buried in a bulky book.

_Strange, _he thought.

It was awfully quiet now. He'd usually come home to find the two arguing or mocking each other, but not today.

Something was without a doubt wrong, and Gaara was going to find out what.

"Alright," he said, standing up.

His two siblings immediately turned their heads to him.

"Did something happen?"

Kankurou immediately shot up and shrieked.

"It's all your fault, you punk!"

"Kankurou!"

"Fifteen bucks for a taxi ride. That's how much I had to spend all because some asshole stole my car!"

Temari ran over and smacked her brother on the head.

"Ssssshhh! Be quiet, the neighbors can hear us!"

But he didn't listen.

"And just how the hell did you get a hold of my keys?"

Gaara smirked and calmly replied, "I have a duplicate."

Kankurou's eyes widened as he jerked his little brother forward.

"You…what? How in the world—" He was flabbergasted and turned to Temari.

"See? He's a criminal! Fake keys, fake, fake! What's next? Fake money?"

The red head scoffed and brushed his hand off.

"Don't talk to me like that. You don't have the right to judge me."

Temari sighed and rubbed her hands on her forehead, exhausted.

"Okay, both of you stop it. Can't we have just one night of tranquility?"

"Sis, discipline him. You can use my belt."

"No one is going to touch anyone tonight. Kankurou, Gaara, sit down, please."

The two glared at each other for about a minute until Gaara decided that it was foolish and went over to the kitchen table. Kankurou did the same and resumed reading.

It was finally quiet like Temari wanted, but something kept on bothering her.

_Gaara's never taken Kankurou's car before, so why today? It was raining, yes, but he'd walk through a tornado just to get home. Weird…I should ask him._

"Gaara-sweetie."

"Hm?"

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you this, but…"

"What is it?"

"You still haven't told us the reason for taking your brother's car."

Kankurou glanced up at his sister with a bitter expression.

"This better be a good reason. If not, you'll regret ever setting eyes on my—"

"Kankurou, control yourself."

"Bahh…" He flipped the page and snorted.

Temari placed a bowl of carrots on the table and sat down.

"So tell me."

Gaara crossed his arms, unable to speak. How could he tell her when he himself did not know the reason?

_Why did I do that?_

His sister was waiting for an answer and began to grow impatient.

"Come on, speak up."

"Fine, it was…important."

"But you skipped band practice today, as well. So there has to be another—"

"I was just tired."

Temari didn't buy it. She could see it in his eyes. There _was_ another reason.

But she chose to leave it at that.

"Well, if you say so. But you never skip band practice for anything. This is the first time you've ever done something like this. I was simply surprised…"

She walked back to her dishes and smiled. Temari was a good sister. She understood her brother.

_The first time_, Gaara thought.

_And she's the first person who ever said I was kind._


	10. A New Ordeal

The title says it all:

Introduction to my very own character.

Enjoy!

* * *

"She did _what_?" 

Hanabi stood by her sister, stunned.

"H-Hanabi, it's alright. I'm f-fine now."

"But, onee-san, she did something that's unforgivable!"

"I-I'm sure that she just h-had a b-bad day," Hinata stuttered as she placed her finger on the rim of her mug. "Really, I-I'm in no pain now."

Hanabi scratched her head, bewildered by her sister's attitude. Yes, Hinata was a benign person, but she was a tad bit _too_ forgiving. That left her wide open for manipulation, and Hanabi was not about to let that happen.

"Onee-san! You can't let her get away with that!"

"P-please, let's just leave this a-alone for now."

"Oooh, I know! Just give Neji a call. He'll hire his own secret police and blow up that girl's house."

"Hanabi—"

"No, that would be the bomb squad. Wait, does the bomb squad create bombs or disarm them?"

"Hanabi-chan."

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"Don't tell Neji o-or father about this. I-I can—"

"Why not? I mean, what's her problem, anyway? It was your first day there!"

"I know, but…Hanabi, please just p-promise me you'll k-keep it to yourself."

"Well," she sighed. "I don't know about promises…"

"Please, I'm begging you."

"Alright, alright. Don't start crying."

Hinata exhaled with relief and headed for the stairs.

"Thank you."

"Yeah…hm, onee-san."

"Yes?"

"Who was that person by the way? The one who sent you home."

_Don't tell her, Hinata! Make up a name, no, no, just say he's—_

"A friend. One I met today."

"Oh, okay." Hanabi beamed. "Hey, you actually have 'people' skills. I was wrong about you!"

_Oh, I wish I did._

* * *

After her shower, Hinata slipped into some warm pajamas and made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. Neji was at the front door discussing something with Hanabi. 

He appeared quite upset.

_Uh oh, it must have been me that angered him…_

The two stood outside for another ten minutes and then came in.

"…don't understand why." She heard Hanabi say.

"Well, didn't you ask her?"

"I think I did."

Neji groaned with his cousin's inability to remember and lay his briefcase on a sofa.

He sat down and rubbed his temples.

"Hanabi, who took her home?"

"She said it was some friend."

"Did you see this _friend_?"

"I was up in my room so I didn't get a good look at him."

"_Him_?"

"Yeah, it was some ginger head."

"A _boy_ sent her here?"

"Oh my God, you sound just like father."

"I never—well, Hinata—wouldn't…"

"That doesn't mean they're in a romantic relationship." She rolled her eyes.

"True, but…"

"Neji-kun, you're way too paranoid for your own good."

He sighed at that remark, realizing she was right.

That boy was merely a _boy-friend_.

Yep, that's all.

Nothing more than 'friends.'

For now at least….

Hinata was at the corner of the kitchen. She had been listening to their conversation and decided to show herself.

"N-Neji…ano…"

He turned his head to face the girl, who was still in the corner.

"Hinata, what are you doing there?"

"A-ano, I-I u-uh w-was j-just, u-uh, I-I d-didn't…"

She was stumbling on words too much and her voice became inaudible.

"What are you doing there? Eating dust?"

Hinata sauntered into the living room and lowered her head.

"Hey," Hanabi jumped up. "Eating dust is gross."

"Shush. Hinata-san, what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything at first, but teared up instead.

Neji grabbed her hands, concerned, and said

"Hinata, did something happen?"

"Mmm, it was my f-fault. I-I'm s-so sorry."

"Oh, no, it's not your fault. Don't—"

"It is, I w-wasn't car-careful and I gave y-you trouble."

"Eh? No trouble for me there. I was a bit worried—"

"Hanabi t-told me y-you had b-been looking f-for me."

"Yes, but I was on my way back here. Hinata-san, you needn't fret about all this."

"I-if I h-had b-been a b-bit—"

"Hinata," He raised his voice and became stern. "I'm not upset. Now, let us leave this alone for today. Alright?"

She nodded slowly and turned away, back up the stairs again.

Hanabi then felt sorry for her sister, who had to deal with all this crap in one day:

New school, new people, the girl 'gang', disgusting weather, and her own cousin.

"Hey, Neji."

"What?"

"Don't be so rough with her. You have no idea what she's been through."

"I know what she's been through."

"But you don't know how she feels. I mean, losing a mother…"

"Yes, but she has her father now. And us. I haven't seen her mourning."

"You dummy!" Hanabi stood up, fuming. "Neji, you know that she's suffering."

"Do not raise you voic—"

"I can't imagine the pain she's having to endure right now! It must crush her to death!"

"And I feel for her, but there's nothi—"

"We should be giving her support, yet we're here arguing once again."

"Hanabi—"

"Hinata!" She charged up the stairs. "Come on, let's talk! Tell me anything you want…"

Neji watched his cousin jump into Hinata's room and sighed.

_True,_ he thought to himself. _I can't feel her pain, but I'll pray for her strength._

_Hinata-chan…Forgive me. I was wrong._

* * *

The sun had set, and sprinkled its last red dust onto the clouds. They moved with the wind, happy, like downy gray sheep swimming in a pool of purple-blue. 

Gaara was lying on his bed with a major headache. Temari and Kankurou had started up again, this time over her cooking.

He needed some rest after a horrid day and drifted off into slumber… until his phone rang.

_Ring…rinnnngggg…ring…_

"Gaara, pick up!" He heard Kankurou yell.

_Riingg…riing…_

"Gaara!"

_Riiiing…ring…ring…riiing!_

"Why don't you get it?"

_Riing…ring!_

"The phone's in his room….Gaara! Did you hear me, ya punk?!"

The red head ignored his brother, but agonized over the nonstop, irascible ringing.

Just when he thought he'd snap, Temari answered the phone.

"Got it!"

_Thanks, sis._

She squinted her eyes at the tiny screen and read: Caller, **Suzuki Mayu.**

_Damn, it's her. She must want Gaara._

"Ahem, hello?"

'Temari-san.' It was a demure and pretty little voice.

_Yeah, the witch._

"M-Mayu, good e-evening. Can I help you?"

'May I speak to Gaara-kun, please?'

_Grr…_ _she never leaves him alone._

"Sure," she said with groan. "Gaara, it's Mayu!"

He opened his eyes and reached for a black phone across the bed.

"Yeah?"

'Where were you today?'

"Home."

'Demo, it's not like you to miss—'

"I was tired."

'Hmph. I don't believe you.'

"I'll be there tomorrow."

'…. Promise?'

"Sure."

'All right. Um, Gaara-kun?'

"Hm?"

'I…worry for you. You know that, right?'

"Yeah."

'And if you're ever…down about anything, I want you to tell me.'

"'kay."

'Because I care about you and…I just don't like seeing you displeased.'

"Fine."

'Alright, well, bye.'

Gaara hung up and went back to sleep.


	11. Beautiful Infection

Attention, readers!

**I will be on hiatus for a few days.**

But don't worry, I need it to brainstorm.

Also, I've been running out of ideas so I've taken some things from novels to keep my storyline flowing.

Novels I'm using:

_Queen of Camelot_ by Nancy McKenzie

_An Acquaintance with Darkness_ by Ann Rinaldi

* * *

'Twas a new day.

The sunlight seeped through silk curtains; wind chimes rang and danced with the wind, and the warmth of the room awakened Hinata.

That was the beauty of morning.

But to her, it was the same old day: getting dressed, waking up to a boring breakfast, and walking twenty minutes to school.

It had been a month since she arrived at Taisei and everything progressed quickly.

In the right direction, of course.

Her grades were excellent, friendship with Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru was strong (though it was weird sitting with a bunch of boys at lunch), and the best thing was that Sakura's threesome stopped their attacks.

Not their glares, but the nonverbal abuse.

That was good enough for Hinata.

But, if everything moved smoothly, then why was she depressed?

It was Gaara:

That red headed rebel with the fatal smirk.

She was still bothered by him.

By his actions, his thoughts.

And the day he took her home.

_I guess my opinions haven't completely changed…_

Now, why would some socially inept delinquent with a detestation for skinny, weak girls want to do a favor for Hinata, who was a skinny, weak girl?

_He must want something from me.  
_She thought about it for a while and it clicked.

_That's it, because he knows my family is rich. _

_Gaara must have thought that if did me a favor, I would award him with a large sum of money or a car…_

_But, he might also be one of those boys that enjoy taking advantage of fragile, young girls._

_Hmmm…_

_Perhaps I should discuss this over with Hanabi during breakfast._

Naturally, her younger sister started freaking out.

"Ehhhh? You mean the ginger head that brought you back here? I had no idea--"

"Hanabi," her sister interrupted. "Keep it down or I won't tell you anything."

"Sorry, sorry…Okay, so what's his name again?"

"S-Sabaku Gaara."

"How did you meet _Gaara_?"

"I share a chemistry and music class with him."

Hanabi nodded and nibbled at her toast.

"Any others?"

"No."

"That's fascinating."

"How come?"

She wiped the crumbs off her mouth with a sleeve and gave Hinata a 'duh' look.

"Think about it: Chemistry and Music, they're your favorite classes."

"And…"

"And your grades are also the highest there."

"Oh, you think I'm—"

"Yep, it's so obvious that **YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM**!"

Hinata blushed fifteen shades of red and nearly choked on her milk.

She had to spit it back into her cup to prevent it from rushing out her nose.

"W-what?!"

Her sister chuckled at Hinata's shaken expression.

"The only reason you're doing so well in both is because you get to see him every single day in those classes!"

"N-no…"

"You're obsessed with him, don't lie. You wanna have his babies!"

"Hanabi!"

"I feel for you, honestly, I do."

"I-I do-don't ne-need y-your s-sympathy…"

"See, you're the rich, cultured girl that no one likes; and he's the mutinous, dodgy guy that everybody likes!"

"J-just b-because w-we c-contrast e-each o-other d-doesn't m-mean t-that—"

"Hee..hee… I was just joking around. I'm sure a lot of people like you."

"Oi, you're no help at all."

"Then tell me why this is bothering you."

"I don't kn-know why. I-I thought you c-could help me."

Hanabi paused and raised an eyebrow.

"How do _I_ help _you_?"

"Ano…I-I'm not sure. I...just..."

She lowered her head in distress and whimpered.

"I…can't take it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is too much for me to handle. This past week I've been experiencing emotions that I can't comprehend…"

"Like what? Are you in love?"

"No, Hanabi, I'm _not_ in love."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah…I…I'm positive."

_Am I?_

_Yes, I am!_

_Absolutely positive!_

Hinata still wasn't sure on how to organize her conflicting feelings:

Gaara wasn't bad.

But _most_ men were bad.

Gaara was a (young) man.

Was he like _most_ men?

_Arrggghh!_

Her mind was basically eating itself.

Every day she thought about him.

But why?

_Why, why, why?_

Hinata made her way out the front gate and towards the back road, head drooping.

_But…I don't understand. _

_Well, how can I?_

_Ugh. I'm so ashamed of myself._

_I am supposed to be a sophisticated, refined young woman with class and brains._

_Yet here I am, with my head about to explode!_

_All because I care so much for some stranger and---_

Hinata quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and stared at her shoes in disbelief.

_Oh my goodness, did I just…I __**care**__ for him?_

The girl, who was now flushed and shaking, decided to ignore what she said and continued walking.

* * *

The date was December 18. Frost had blanketed the ground and its crystals shimmered in the sunlight as the wind chased the leaves. It had been like this for a month: cold, blistering, and windy… 

Not to mention that finals were arriving.

That was not a problem for Hinata, but it was for some other people.

"Gaahhh!"

A blonde lad held a crinkled piece of paper and stared down with wide eyes.

"I have to make a 97 to get an 'A' for this semester! That's virtually impossible!"

Another boy began ripping his sheet and put his head back on the desk, yawning.

"I know. I mean, you're like the dumbest human being I know."

"You ain't helpin', Shikamaru! Damn, I'm gonna die!"

A boy in the corner was trying to hide a dog in his giant, furry overcoat.

"How are you going to pass?" he asked.

Naruto scratched his head, trying to come up with solutions.

"Hey, Nara, you think you can---"

"I don't think so…" He interrupted.

"Kiba, could you---"

"Nope."

"Well, who's gonna help me?"

Shikamaru yawned again and replied.

"Get Shino."

"Uh uh." Naruto shook his head vigorously.

"Chouji."

"Nada."

"Kin."

"Negative."

"Sakura?"

"Who?"

"Haruno…"

"Oh, hell no. She'll bite my head off."

"Gaara? He's pretty good. The only reason he's failing is because he skips."

"No way. I'm not comin' near his home. His sister's on to me…besides, he's changed way too much."

The three pondered about it for a few more minutes until Naruto jumped up.

"Hey, Lee's comin' back to this school, right?"

"Yeah, so…?"

"He can get me to pass! Rock Lee's a genius."

Kiba chuckled at that remark.

"Lee can't help you, retard. I doubt he'll even be taking this semester's final."

Naruto laid his head on the desk and moaned in despair.

_What am I gonna doooo?_

On that thought, Hinata walked in.

_I'm saved!_

The blonde immediately leaped across the desk and right into the pale girl's face.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!"

"O-ohayo…Uzumaki-kun."

_Wow…that gave me a heart attack…_

"Can I-I help you?"

Naruto inhaled deeply with his hands behind his back and said

"Yes, you can…."

* * *

The seventh period bell rang and the students raced out of the orchestra hall. 

They shoved and pushed, but it was a natural, everyday thing.

Hinata sighed.

_Another day gone by_.

Earlier this morning, Naruto had gotten on his knees and begged Hinata for extra tutoring.

She agreed, of course, but now carried more weight on her shoulders.

Gaara did not show up for 1st or 7th period.

And Sakura still shot her one of those killer glares.

_I hate to say this, but… I'm actually sadder than before. _

And for once, Hinata knew the reason.

The burning reason which tore her hot, beating heart open.

It was not her mother, sister, cousin, or friends that troubled her.

It was Gaara.

A month after his favor, she began to actually feel for him.

Her feelings were buried under layers and layers of thick grief and doubt for that entire 4-week period.

But she was finally beginning to uncover those emotions, and realized that she couldn't break free of them.

_Everyday I anticipate his arrival to class._

_Everyday I sit blissfully knowing he's near._

_And everyday I…I think of him._

_Today he wasn't by my side so I felt sorrow._

_Demo…why do I adore him so much?_

Perhaps it was his style:

_Rebellious, yet charming_.

See, Gaara wasn't like the 99 of the total male population in the school.

No, he was unique:

His smile, which exhibited a deadly, _wicked_ aura.

That bright, fiery red hair, which matched his personality.

Or those large, green eyes, which showed inner features that no one else could see: benevolence and willpower.

True, Hinata was scared of him, but it was a different kind of fear.

It was horrified fascination, like excitement, and she wanted more.

That boy, with his matchless allure, made her instantly sick.

Almost as if he _infected_ her.

But it was a fever she wanted to rage on forever.

_I…have to see him._

_Today…I must._

And she would.


	12. Desire for the Devil

Thank you all for waiting!

I must admit, this chapter was pretty difficult to complete due to tons and _tons_ of schoolwork...

Hope y'all like it!

* * *

Hanabi stood by the doorway of her sister's bedroom; steadily licking a lollipop while Hinata frantically ran back and forth tossing clothes, books, and pillows in different directions.

She was red in the face, almost grinning.

It appeared strange to Hanabi, because Hinata almost never smiled.

And if she did, it was one of those waning, sleepy smiles.

So she decided to investigate.

"Nee, onee-san…"

"What is it, Hanabi?"

"Are you looking for something?"

"I…am." Hinata grumbled, struggling to move her desk.

"Well, what is it?"

The blue haired girl dropped to the floor and crawled around, shifting her hand across the carpet with a 'pit pat' noise.

"Hina-chan?"

She stood back up and raced to the other end of the room.

"Are you listening to me? I asked what you were looking for."

Hinata pushed a strand of hair from her forehead and ran back again.

And her sister, who hated to be ignored, jumped behind Hinata and yanked her hair.

She let out a little gasp and collapsed to the floor, panting.

"H-Hanabi!"

"Onee-san, I asked you what you were looking for! It's rude to ignore others!"

"I-I'm busy."

"Let me help you!"

"No, Hanabi, I-I can d-do this on my own."

Hinata proceeded to run around as her little sis sat on the floor, licking her candy.

_Hmmm, I wonder…who she's going to give the item to once she finds it._

_Onee-san's never been so…active._

_It's scary._

Yes, Hinata's sudden change of behavior was pretty alarming, but that didn't stop Hanabi from continuing her investigation.

"Onee-san" she said in a singsong voice. "I think you're hiding something from me."

"…"

"Are you looking for a ring? A lost teddy bear? A shiny, new pendant?"

Still no answer, just a tiny sigh.

"Could it be that this thing you're spending so much time trying to find is for that _**ginger**__**head Gaara**_!?"

Hinata stopped and flushed scarlet, trying not to meet Hanabi's eyes.

But her sister inched forward and peered into her face, which was as red as a tomato, trying to force words out.

Hinata knew that there was no way Hanabi would leave her alone about this and exhaled in defeat.

"A-ano…I n-need you to k-keep a secret."

"Well, of course." She moved forward, excited, and listened intently. "Tell me…"

"I…I finally know why I w-was so upset." Her voice was hoarse and hushed.

"Yeah, go on."

"A-and it h-has nothing to do with m-mother or you…or father…or Neji."

"Alright, so what's the reason?"

Hinata sighed again and closed her eyes. She felt like crying, yet her heart was overflowing with joy and thrill.

"I…like him." She gulped. "I like Gaara."

Her eyes opened to a very stunned Hanabi, who was astonished, but smiling.

"Wow…I was right about you two."

"Yes, but you mustn't mention any of this to _anyone_."

"Oh, I won't but….I-I can't believe you actually had feelings for him."

"I couldn't either."

"When did you realize your 'love' for Gaara?"

"This afternoon. I knew b-because he was absent for the day and I j-just felt miserable…"

"Oh…"

"I was scared of him in the beginning and denied my true feelings for a month. But now I don't have to worry: my adoration for him overawes my fear. He's…different.

I know he is."

"Have you forgotten about Sakura and her tribe of crazies?"

"No, but…"

"Aren't you worried about them? They're just about the most fanatical girls I've ever heard of. If they had the guts to jump you the first day, then they'd probably try to burn our house down because of your little crush."

"Well, I can understand why the three love him so."

"Onee-san, you were searching your room for something to give him, right?"

"Hai." Hinata walked to her window and pushed away the curtains. The sun was still high above the clouds.

_Good, I have time._

"Before I moved away, I kept a notebook in here. It was new with pictures of Japan's countryside."

"A notebook, eh? Why would he want something like that?"

"Help me find it first, please."

Hinata recommenced as her sister stood still with lollipop in hand, thinking.

_Notebook…with pictures…_

"Hinata."

"Have you found it?"

"No. After you left, father installed a safe in here."

"R-really?" She turned around.

"To store the belongings you left behind."

"Yes…"

"I remember that notebook. He gave it to you as one of your good-bye presents. But mother wouldn't let you take it. How depressing…it was pretty expensive."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, it should be behind one of these. Hold my lolli?"

"Sure."

Hanabi walked up to a large picture hanging on the wall and removed it by taking out four plastic nails that pinned it down.

She was right.

A steel safe was implanted there.

"O-oh my goodness…you were correct."

"Demo, I need a four number combination."

"Could it be our address? 2076."

"Let's see…20---76---"

"Hanabi?"

"It didn't work."

"Mm.Try my birthday: December 27."

"Okay. 12---27---…"

"Well…?"

"Yep, that's the one."

Hanabi opened the small door and reached inside. It was cold within the safe, but she felt something warm and fuzzy.

"Ehh?"

"What is it?"

"Some kind of stuffed animal. Wait, I think I've got something here." She pushed her arm in and attempted to reach something. There was a scraping sound.

"H-Hanabi, are you alright?"

Her sister nodded. "I am, it's just…it's freezing in there. This thing hasn't been touched in years. I'm trying to get…it."

It took a while, but she succeeded and pulled out a rectangular figure wrapped in tissue paper.

Hinata tore it open and there it was:

A gorgeous orange and white composition book with the glamour of the countryside.

There was a lock on it and a small key in a red packet.

"T-this it the one! Oh, thank you, Hanabi."

She gave her little sister a tight embrace and held the book, beaming.

Hanabi liked it; she'd never seen her onee-san like this.

It was refreshing.

"Are you going to give it to him today?"

"A-ano, it is a Friday…but I don't know w-where h-he is."

She sat back on her bed and sighed with a frown.

_I…didn't think about that…_

Hanabi stared at the ground for a while and then lit up with a solution in her head.

"Nee, Hinata. Neji has a computer in his room. It's got information of everyone's whereabouts; a good stalking device. We should try it."

* * *

"S-a-b-a-k-u G-a-a-r-a. Did I spell that right?" 

"H-hai."

_Click _

"Okay…hm…he lives here at this apartment complex with a….brother and sister."

"Right."

"And he goes to Taisei. A junior like you."

"Go on."

"Was born in January…blah, blah, blah…"

"What else?"

"Umm…won a poetry contest a year ago."

Hinata's eyes widened and she squeaked with a gasp.

_An actual writing competition? So…Gaara's…_

"Oh, wow. This one's interesting.He was _valedictorian _of his _Literature_ class in his sophomore year. And a former member of the basketball team."

_Amazing…He's like a completely different person. But…_

"I wonder why he quit. Well, anyways…he's the guitarist of his band."

"A b-band? Scroll down."

"Yeah. It's called the _**Desert Rose**_. Hm, what a girly name."

"Where is he, though?"

"Calm yourself. Geez, you're really jumpy today."

Hinata blushed and took a step back.

"Gomen ne."

"Tonight…"

_Click, click_

"Hey, there's a free concert at the school auditorium every Friday this month and January. Umm…apparently the school allows it."

"O-okay."

"Whoa, look at this!"

Hinata lowered her head forward to face the screen.

"W-what is it?"

"Here are the members of the band: Sabaku Gaara, on guitar; Naruto Uzumaki on bass guitar…"

_U-Uzumaki-kun?! He's an acquaintance of Sabaku-san?_

"Uhhh…Nara and some Inuzuka person…Genma, Kotetsu….and the vocalist Mayu Suzuki."

"Suzuki…?"

_Where have I heard that name before?_

Hanabi leaned back and yawned.

"Suzuki is the only female and attends an academy; the one father wanted you to go to. Lucky girl…and she's surrounded by all these boys. Grrr…I'd do anything for her position. Nee, Genma's kinda cute, eh?"

_Suzuki…Suzuki…I know I've heard it._

"Wait, never mind. He's a senior; way too old for me."

_Could I have met one when I was…about five years old?_

"Nee, Hinata."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you going now?"

"We-well, I'm afraid that Neji w-would---"

"Simply tell him you left to buy groceries. I mean, a concert isn't _that_ long."

"But it's from six to eight."

"Oh…then say that you went over to the school for tutorials."

"…"

"It's a little white lie; won't hurt anyone."

"I-I suppose."

* * *

Hinata looked down at her watch. 

_5:17_

She was nearing Taisei and could see students in line at the auditorium. It was a separate building behind the school and quite big with a steel and glass frame and rounded roof.

Although the girl showed up to the concert, she didn't actually want to be in there with all those wild, screaming teenagers.

The only reason she came was to see Gaara and give him her 'thank you-gift'.

_Just one look at those eyes is enough._

The crowd appeared restless and held large, decorated posters with glitter, color, and pictures of various band members.

Hinata was observing the area happily with the notebook in hand until she spotted something and blanched.

A pink haired girl was pushing against the crowd with all her might and screaming inaudible words.

_Sakura…I should have known. Of course she would come to his concert._

Hinata then wanted to go back, but couldn't. Her legs wouldn't let her leave.

Instead, she walked forward and to the back of the building.

She came across a back stage door and gripped the handle with a sigh.

_I might get in trouble if I go in this way, but…I must avoid Sakura._

_Oi, why am I even doing this?_

_To simply see him?_

_What was I thinking?_

_There's no way he would notice me, and besides…he probably won't like my gift._

_Plus, everyone will get suspicious of me._

_Hmmm…_

Hinata took in a breath and, with her knuckles white, pulled open the door.

She stepped into the darkness and could hear talking from the other side. It was black as death and freezing inside.

Trying to make her way through without any sudden noises, she held her breath and felt around.

_Wall…Wall…_

_Keep walking…_

_Alright, that's a wall…a door…_

_Wall…_

_Hmm…I hear something._

_Footsteps? Probably not---_

Suddenly, a black figure rammed into Hinata and caused her to fall.

She landed on her knees and clapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from shrieking.

_Oww…uh, what was that?_

"Aiya, Gomen ne."

Hinata looked up and light flooded the room. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the sudden brightness.

A hand reached down and pulled her up. It was a soft, fair little hand.

"Are you okay, my dear? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to rush into you."

The blue haired lass blinked again and again.

"Oh, how are your eyes?"

"They're fine."

She breathed in and looked at the girl beside her.

_Oh, oh wow…_

She was beautiful. The most delicate and decorous thing she'd ever seen.

Her hair was jet black like midnight and her blue eye shadow embraced the beauty of her chocolate brown eyes. This girl was wearing a simple black T-shirt with the words 'Desert Rose' on it. Strands of her hair waved from a small breeze and she smiled, her cherry lips gleaming in the light.

"Well, you weren't suppose to come through here, but I can make an exception."

Hinata nodded timidly and blushed.

"Gomen ne, I-I j-just w-wanted t-to…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. But give me your word you'll keep it a secret. I don't want people running in this way."

"I-I will…"

"Thank you. So, may I have your name, please?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

The raven-haired girl grinned pleasantly and took out her hand.

"It's great to meet you, miss Hyuuga. I'm Suzuki Mayu, the vocalist for _Desert Rose_."


	13. Release the Butterflies

**Attention, All Readers!**

For this chapter I would recommend that you listen to Olivia Lufkin's

_Nothin's Gonna Take my Love._

You can find it on YouTube.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come, Miss Hyuuga. We're very excited to have new people arrive at our concerts."

"T-thank you. I-I'm excited a-as w-well."

"Yes, but there's one thing I'm confused about."

"Eh?"

"If you're one of the Hyuugas, then how come I haven't seen you around my school?"

"O-oh, I-I'm n-new a-and, uh, m-my m-mother p-preferred a p-public s-school, T-Taisei, so…"

"Ah, that's interesting. I mean, Taisei's a good place."

"Hai."

"So, do you know Gaara, then?"

_Oh dear…_

Hinata stopped breathing and grew red, yet her heart beat faster and faster.

She didn't know how to answer and began stuttering.

"U-u-uh, a-ac--tually, I-I've m-et h-hi-m b-befo-re b-bu-t w-we're n-not e-exa--ctly f-friends-s. "

Mayu couldn't make out what she was saying and decided that she didn't know him.

"Nee, it's fine. I didn't really expect you to, anyways."

_Whew…_

The raven-haired girl led Hinata through the stage and to the raised seats.

She sat down in the fourth row and said

"A-Arigatou, Suzuki-san. I-I'm grateful for y-your kindness."

"Why, no problem, miss Hyuuga. Enjoy the show."

Hinata nodded and watched Mayu disappear behind the curtains.

The lights were being set up, and two speakers were moved to the corners of the stage. Hordes of teenagers poured in and cheered for the band.

Everyone moved in haste, this way, that way, screaming with joy.

Hinata never went to a concert like this before, but the moment she took a seat, below the lights and plum ceiling, her heart began to thump louder and harder.

In her nervous, yet excited state of mind, she twiddled her fingers and waited for Gaara to show up.

_5:54_

_Where are the band members_? 

The stage crew was still moving instruments onto a vacant stage but everyone was seated and anxiously waiting for a show.

Suddenly, Hinata's belly began turning and she sank, holding her stomach in anguish.

_What am I feeling?_

_This has never happened before, it's…painful._

Perhaps it was the thrill of being so close to Gaara despite sitting near him in Music class. But…today was different; she would see him perform.

And hundreds of people would be cheering for him.

_Myself included._

Lights were dimmed as the curtains shut and a hush fell over the room with a handful of whispers. Hinata held on tightly to her little gift and stared at the stage with anticipation.

A tiny squeaking sound could be heard and the tall, velvet drapes parted.

Yellow light poured through and blurry figures could be seen walking across the stage.

The audience stood up and gave a mass of applauses.

Hinata followed and then caught a blonde boy moving to the right.

_Could it be…?_

It was Naruto and he energetically waved to crowd, hollering a 'thank you' and 'hello.'

She noticed others like Shikamaru and Kiba, but shifted her eyes from them, hoping to catch Gaara walking by.

Mayu then ambled out of the right wing, beautifully adorned with red paper roses in her hair.

The girl lifted her hand and waved alongside Naruto as the cheers grew louder.

She tapped at her microphone and spoke.

"Good evening, everyone!"

The crowd replied with a thunderous cheer and it was then that Gaara arrived.

Hinata immediately riveted her eyes on him, and beamed automatically.

He had his black guitar strapped to him and wore a white T-shirt with the 'Desert Rose' text in black and red.

Although he wasn't smiling, the boy looked different. Not the usual jaded, and acrimonious expression, but a more pleasant one.

That was fine with Hinata; she didn't expect him to come out smiling, anyway.

* * *

Mayu positioned her microphone on a straight stand and looked over her shoulder at Gaara. She whispered a 'good luck' and he, without even looking at her, replied with a simple nod.

"Ahem."

_1…_

_2…_

_Go…!_

A booming sound came from the speakers in the corner and Hinata could feel the ground quake. Her muscles became tense as she gripped the edge of the chair.

** In the city I watch glamour shows!  
Through the windows of sky scraping expectations  
Yeah...**

A thousand butterflies were released, the wind began to twirl and spin and dance with the dust, a cyclone of love and exhilaration took over her body and she surrendered her heart to it.

It was amazing.

The sensation of music…it freed her.

**Brainwashing dreams**

**Black and white**

**Setting up the surface with very shiny toys**

**Yeah…!**

Hinata looked to her left at Mayu. She was singing with tremendous power and pushed forward so much emotion that the girl's face flooded with color.

Maybe it was the lighting, but Hinata could tell that this was something she was incredibly passionate about.

**Nothing's gonna take my love!  
Nothing's gonna take my love!  
I built my life underneath!  
The furious storms  
Can't reach me!**

Little by little, the audience members began rising and jumping from their seats. They must have felt the same, like flying birds: liberated from the many sorrows of the world.

**Nothing's gonna take my love!  
Nothing's gonna take my love!  
Beneath runs a stream that connects with the ocean unbound!**

Naruto and Kiba looked like they were enjoying it and hopped about on stage while Shikamaru shot them a weird look.

Mayu lifted an arm and moved her fingers through her hair, still burning with intense elation. She sang and sang…

**Sweet of you to invite me to your chaotic spectacle  
You've awakened the little moths in my blood stream  
Yeah!**

Gaara, on the other hand, didn't even break a sweat. He strummed with great force, yet appeared graceful and elegant. Hinata gazed at him with amazement.

And his hands.

They were beautiful to her, skillfully plucking and playing like a weaver creating a brilliant, melodic tapestry of passion and radiance.

**Fluttering, fluttering!  
Makes it hard to understand  
I wait til they calm down,  
Til they are sleeping  
So I can see  
again!**

_He's so…different._

_I-I never knew that Gaara-kun was like this._

_I…_

**Nothing's gonna take my love!  
Nothing's gonna take my love!  
Beneath runs a stream that connects with the ocean unbound  
What you are looking for  
What you are looking for  
What you are looking for…**

The music slowly became softer until there was no more sound, except for the instantaneous applauses from the audience. Hinata stood up and clapped with them, hands clammy and sore from gripping her chair.

_Amazing, _she thought.

_Amazing, amazing…_

* * *

The night sky had never been so clear and beautiful to Hinata. The moon was a pearl illuminating in the darkness; bright and vivid like her hopes that evening.

She waited outside by a fat pole as the masses ambled out, satisfied with the show, still hugging her papered notebook.

It was a gift originally given to her, but she felt that Gaara deserved this.

He was a sincerely good person deep down, but she wondered what made him change from a valedictorian and an athlete to some kind of 'demon' with the worst, dispassionate expression.

She pondered for a while and became lost in thought until a certain yellow-haired someone leaped at her.

"Hina-chan, you came! Holy crap, I never thought this would happen in a bajillion years!"

"E-eh? Oh, h-hello, Naruto-kun."

The blonde tightly wrapped his arms around the girl, until her cheeks burned bright pink.

_He's awfully…happy_.

"So, Hinata-chan, why'd you decide to come?"

"O-oh…I uh…just w-wanted to s-see you…a-all…perform." she mumbled shyly, gently pushing the boy away.

Naruto gave her a slightly peculiar look as she gazed into his aquamarine eyes, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie.

Fortunately, he was too slow to notice anything and smiled with an 'okay.'

"Hey, I'm really glad you showed up."

"A-and I'm glad t-to see you h-here, as w-well. You w-were wonderful."

"Aww." He scratched his head and grinned. "You're too nice."

"Ano, where are t-the o-others?"

"Oh, they're still inside. Come, I'll take you to them."

Naruto clutched Hinata's wrist and, to her dread, began hauling her away. The girl resisted and stepped back, knowing that her little secret would be exposed if she complied.

"Uh, N-Naruto-kun. You d-don't h-have to…"

"Huh?"

"I had b-better l-leave now. I-it's getting l-late." She started to walk towards the road until he grabbed her hoodie.

" I-I have to go. M-my cousin will get w-worried."

"But, everyone's gonna be so excited to see you. Come on, don't be such a bore."

"I…"

"Please, Hinata…"

The girl bit her bottom lip and sighed in defeat while the blonde's eyes enlarged with anticipation.

"O-okay…"

"Alright! Let's go, then!"

_What act of stupidity did I just commit?_

* * *

_Knock _

_Knock_

The two waited in the dark hall for a while, but a very sleepy Kiba finally answered the door.

"Eh?"

"Hey, Inuzuka, let me in."

"Didn't you just say you we're headed back home? I mean you, whoa….hey, Hinata."

"H-hello, Kiba-kun."

"Heh, I didn't expect to see you tonight."

He stepped back, allowing the pale girl inside. She took a seat near a pile of duffle bags on the couch and glanced around. The room was empty, except for two chairs and the sofa. Naruto plopped himself on the floor and yawned.

"Man, that was a long one."

"Nee, Uzumaki-kun."

"You need somethin'?"

"Iie, but…are the others…present?"

"Uh?" He sat up. "But I thought you came for _us_…you know…?"

"A-ah, I did, b-but… I-I wanted to m-meet the entire b-band."

Hinata quickly looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. She was embarrassed.

_Very_ embarrassed.

The girl should have been here to congratulate her friends, but, instead, tried to avoid them in a poor attempt to meet Gaara alone.

Still, she stuck with it.

"I-I w-was curious…"

_Please believe me…_

"Eh, makes sense."

_Thank you, God…_

"Yo, Kiba, where'd everyone go?"

The brown haired boy scratched his head sleepily and replied.

"They all went to dinner at the Kanazawa, wha---"

Without warning, Naruto shot up from the floor and shrieked.

"Wh-why didn't you tell **MEEE**?!!!"

Hinata was alarmed by his sudden change in behavior, but intrigued by the trail of saliva near his mouth, which was slightly open.

And if things couldn't get any worse for the girl, Naruto pulled her off her seat and out the door in a flash.

"W-wait! Where a-are you taking me, now?"

"For Ramen! Com'mon, we've got no time to lose!"

_Oi, I'm in trouble…_.


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello, my beloved readers and reviewers!

I have a very important announcement to make:

Starting today, January 25, I will be discontinuing 'Listen to My Heart.'

The reason why I'm doing this is because I did not carefully plan out the storyline and I'm afraid to mess it up.

So, yes, it is my fault (Sorry…)

But also because I'm am not receiving enough reviews, and I get the feeling that barely anyone likes this fanfiction.

I admit that it has started out a bit too slowly and now I'm merely scraping along to get it together. Each time I read LTMH it gets less and less appealing.

I told you all before in the first chapter that I began this story a long time ago, when I was about 12.

(That would explain the unexciting beginning and _atrocious _style of storytelling.)

I've lost my touch on this story and will be starting a new one today.

It will be similar to LTMH, but more exciting.

There will be a good deal of GaaHina goodness and a lot of love.

You have my word.

And of course, if you have any questions on LTMH, characters, music, ending, etc., please send me a message.

Once again, I am truly sorry for the horrid news, but I pray you'll understand me.

Sincerely,

Grapefruit


End file.
